Danganronpa: Another Chance
by Mark Sky
Summary: This story is about the future Naegi combining his mind with the mind of his past self. Now the question is, can the current Naegi of the past change the future?
1. Danganronpa Chapter 1: Another Chance

**Chapter 1**

"What was that?"

That's the first question that have come to my mind. The thing that I have just experienced is something that is far-off from what you can call normal. It was so absurd to the point that I wanted to believe that it was just all a dream. Though I know I'm only thinking in this way because of the fear that will envelop me in thinking that it is the truth. But it's impossible, since I know that it is undeniably true.

I tried to remember what just happened to me.

* * *

"Who are you?"

"I am you. I am Naegi Makoto. To be more precise, I am the future you."

"The future me?"

"You're correct. I know you have many questions to asked but don't worry you'll know all the answer you need. You know for me, what's happening right now is nothing short of a miracle. Although it's a miracle, everyone says that's it's because of my luck. Sigh."

"Luck?"

"Yes, Luck. I am the Ultimate Lucky Student after all. So you can say I have the Ultimate Luck. I mean, it's true that I spilled some of the coffee in some parts of the machine by accident and because of it the machine that did not work no matter what they do, instantly started. But really, I mean, if that's true then wouldn't that mean that the talent Ultimate Luck is really absurd."

"Huh?"

"Well, let's start now. Both of our minds will become one. And then, you'll be able to understand everything."

"Wait?! Did you just said become one?! Wait a minute, what are you talking about."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to retain who you are. Well, since the two of us are the same person it wouldn't really change anything. You'll just have all the knowledge that I have."

"Your knowledge? More importantly, why are you doing this?"

The future me did not say anything for a while. But after a moment of silence he smiled and said, "Since it was concluded that this is the most effective way to change things. And because I was also one of the **Ultimate Hope** , everyone chose me to do this."

"Ultimate Hope?"

He stared at me for a long time.

"Please, save everyone."

What did he mean by those words? I was flabbergasted. And why does he look so sad when he said those words to me.

"I will do my best."

I don't know why I responded to him using these words but I felt like this is what he was expecting. No not expecting, it's more like believing.

"Thank you. Do your best my past self."

* * *

My mind hurts. It feels like, there are needles stabbing it. But even with this pain I know one thing is for certain, the world is coming to an end because of a walking and breathing despair. That's right despair. The despair that has cloth herself with human skin.

"Despair, huh?"

Perhaps it is true that the woman named, Enoshima Junko is the True Ultimate Despair but perhaps there's a way to help change that despair into a shining hope. I feel that this is part of the things that I need to do. My future self, told me to **save everyone.** He said, **everyone** then that means he was also asking me to save Junko. To save her from the despair that has envelop her.

I remembered all the things that will happen in the future. And with them, the deaths of my friends'. I wanted to puke but I steeled myself. Perhaps I have become much stronger. I was able to endure it. If it was the past me, I would have instantly puke or even worse, faint.

"With this chance, I will save everyone!"

I shouted this words with all my might.

"Hey, Big bro, can you keep it down? The neighbors might think of you as crazy."

I need to think fast. I forgot I'm in my room right now. And it's not sound proof.

"Sorry! I just read a novel and the enthusiasm of the main character just got to me."

Sigh. Before I save anyone, I think I need to save myself from embarrassing myself further. With tears falling from my eyes and renewed determination, I vowed to never let this happen again.


	2. Danganronpa Chapter 2: Meeting Her Again

**Chapter 2**

As I woke up in the morning, the sound of my mother's voice could be heard.

"Makoto, time to wake up. Get up now and eat your breakfast. You don't want to be late, don't you?!"

"Coming!"

I responded to her with a joyous voice. After I was done bathing and changing my clothes, I got down and took my seat. In front of me is my little sister, Komaru.

"Hey, Big Bro, what was that novel you read last night? Was it that good for you to shout like that?"

I was silent for a while. I feel that I should just find a hole and hide myself there. I'm really embarrassed of my actions last night. I replied with embarrassment plastered on my face.

"Yeah. It was fantastic."

"Wow, really? Then, would you mind lending it to me?"

"…"

"Alright, you kids should stop talking and finish your food now."

"Okay."

My little sister replied to my mother in a spoiled manner. I'm really thankful that mother is here right now. Thinking that something bad might have happened to her in the future is something that I could not believe. And it's not only her who has given me this happiness but also my father. He's not here right now since he was called by his boss and was told to come early since he needed some help.

After eating, Komaru and I got out of the house and said our goodbyes to our mother. We reached her school but before we separated, she asked me again about the novel. I told her that it was still in its draft form and that I'll show it to her after it is finish. She smiled, buying my lies and walk to the location of her school. I sighed and told myself that I really need to befriend Fukawa as fast as I could.

Continuing my walk, I found out just how beautiful a peaceful world really is and the joyous feeling that it gives. There are no monukoma robots and brainwashed people trying to kill you. Truly a world full of happiness. I should really think of a plan on how to stop Junko's madness. But unless I got inside the Hope's Peak school there's not much I can do but think and research. I mean, Junko is the Ultimate Fashionista, she always goes to different countries. The only thing that I could do right now is to **help her.** That's right, her, the woman that I fell for. And the woman who also tried to frame me. Maizono Sayaka.

After the trial, I felt that I was truly betrayed. That I was too naïve to be used just like that. But still I firmly believed that not everything that she had said was a lie to fool me. Kyoko even told me that she thought of me in her last moment and that she used her last ounce of strength to save me. Perhaps, I would have still been mad at her for what she did but right now I did not feel even a drop of anger. After getting out of that place and regaining back the lost memories that was taken from me, I remembered everything. I remembered the bond that I have formed with her. It made me lonely, because I know that if she had her memories she wouldn't have did what she did. And the thing that angered me the most is that, it was deduced by Kyoko that when she was dying the memories that she lost came back to her. Imagining her grief back then is something I don't want to think of. That is why, I will save her. I will give her a reason to believe that her idol group is not the only home that she has because **I** , I mean we, her friends, are also here for her.

Without me noticing, I got to the school without any problem. I was in the middle of climbing the stairs when I saw her. It was Sayaka. She still looks the same. Her cute demeanor is still there. She noticed me and looked at me in the eyes. I was a little embarrassed of that. She really is alive.

I whispered to myself, "Sayaka."

For this reason, I didn't see the sign. The sign of **beware slippery**. I slip without me knowing. I was going to hit my head on the stairs.

I didn't know why but when I was falling I felt that it was in slow motion. The only thing that was in my mind in that very moment was, "I thought I have the Ultimate Luck?! Darn it!"

I hit my head on the stairs. But before I fainted, I heard a voice full of worry.

"Naegi, are you okay?! Naegi!"

And then, everything went black.


	3. Future: Spilled Coffee and Ultimate Luck

Can anyone tell me a symbol that I can use so that the fanfic document wouldn't be able to erase it?

I need it because there are parts where I need to separate some text (events). For now, I'm gonna use the horizontal line.

Also, thank you for the reviews.

 **Future 1**

"Hey, this is Naegi. We were able to find some remnants of the research that the Ultimate **Neurologist, Physicist and Programmer** had made."

Although, it was already late at night, I find myself calling someone over the phone. This just shows how important the matter that I'm going to discuss with the other individual.

"Is that so? Send it to me and I'll try to complete the research that they weren't able too. Although, my Ultimate talent has regress, I would still be able to help. Souda is also here to help me. With his knowledge in machinery perhaps we can even create it."

The voice on the other side sounds monotonous but a tinge of joy and excitement can also be heard in it.

"Really?! Then, I'll be looking forward for the good news."

"Don't worry. We will do our best."

"I'm not worrying though."

"Is that so? You really trust us don't you, Naegi."

"Of course. Trust is the most important thing between friends after all. And also, I know that even if you don't want to cooperate with **us** , you will still do it for the sake of your friends."

"Friends, huh? I guess I can trust **you**. But do not get the wrong idea. Me trusting you does not mean that I trust your organization. That's why, no matter what you said, I will not go there. I will protect and wait for my **friends** till they wake up."

"I guess, there is nothing I can do to persuade you. If that's what you have chosen, then I will respect it. Don't worry we will still support you."

"Thank you, Naegi."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Looks like even they weren't able to complete the **machine** ," said by a female with a stoic expression.

"But at least they were able to go this far. I mean, they have nearly completed it. And only one thing is missing, right? We could ask some professors and scientist to take a look at it." I said with a hopeful expression.

"Hmmmp, so this was the extent of what they could find and do. How pathetic," said by a male with an arrogant demeanor.

"Byakuya, even if they weren't able to complete it, I still think that we need to give them some credit. Going this far with only using those few pages about the research is already shocking you know."

"I guess we can give them some credit. Although, it still stands that they weren't able to complete it."

I sweated when I heard Byakuya's reply. For me, being able to go this far is already superb. But I guess, for someone like Byakuya nearly complete is not an option.

"We should talk about this with the other division head members."

"Yes, you're right. Creating a machine that is said to link a person's mind to the mind of their past self is not something that we can even think of doing alone and in secret."

I nod my head to the suggestion of Kyoko. It is true that we need their help for this and not telling them anything is the worst thing that we could do since they were already furious at us from hiding the Ultimate Despairs from them. Although, what we did was akin to an act of treason, they were still able to forgive us when they discovered that some of the Ultimate Despairs have been **healed** and that the Ultimate Hope, Hajime Hinata was going to help them. Of course, Hinata and the others had some conditions before agreeing to help them. And these are (1) their other friends must not be harmed in any way, (2) that if nothing drastic happens, they would stay in the Jabberwock Island until their friends wake up without any nuisance and (3) if something drastic does happen, they wouldn't travel to another place without them.

* * *

The other division head members gave us the approval in completing the machine. At first, everyone was excited in completing it. But after some time, every was already wearing an expression of disbelief and irritation.

"How the heck did a kid like that even progress this far?!"

"Ah, are you sure that this is something that really works?"

"Hey, what are you doing?! Be careful with that!"

I hear some shouts and conversations which are really not something that could help in our current predicament. That is why I shouted some words of encouragement.

"You're wrong everyone! As long as we work together and do our very best, I believe that we can fulfill this task that might save us from this world of despair! Do not feel hopeless just because of a few minor setbacks! We are only a step away from a future that is filled with hope!"

After hearing what I said, a loud cheer can be heard from the experimental site. Everyone wore expressions of determination. They did not stop finding the missing thing that is needed to make the machine work. Even though I couldn't do anything, I still waited with everyone there to give them encouragement. And I was also feeling guilty for letting them work when I don't even do anything.

After some months passed, I checked the condition of the machine which was still not working with a coffee in my hand. But when I was walking, disaster happened. I stumbled because of a wire that I wasn't able to see. And because of this, the coffee in my hand slipped and was thrown to the machine. I was really terrified. The machine was making some kind of sounds.

"Hey, what's happening?!"

"Something happened to the machine?!"

"What?! Who could it be?!"

I heard some shouts of shock and footsteps approaching this place.

"Naegi, what happened?!"

"You idiot! What did you do this time?!"

Kyoko and Byakuya were looking at me with pale expressions. I know that I did this. But really, why does everyone always thinks that I'm the cause of nearly every unusual events just because they can find me there?! Isn't that quite rude! No, this is not the time to think of that.

"I don't know! I just stumbled and accidentally spilled my coffee on the machine!"

I was bracing myself for a sermon. But before Byakuya could open his mouth again, the scientists who were completing the machine shouted first.

"Oh my goodness?! The machine is working!"

"That's true! How could this be?!"

"Impossible! Just because of a spilled coffee?!"

"Is this what they call, Ultimate Luck?!"

Listening to these shouts, I was able to surmised that everyone came to a single conclusion. That the machine started working because of **my spilled coffee and Ultimate Luck**!


	4. Danganronpa Chapter 3: Smile?

**Chapter 3**

There was a bright light. It was like some kind of flash. I opened my eyes. My head still feels dizzy. It's like my head was pummeled by Oowada. I looked up at the ceiling. This ceiling was something that I have known for quite a while in my life before I became a high school student. Looks like I'm still inside the school. I did not get up and waited for the dizziness to disappear. I fell asleep again. After a while, I woke up. My mind was a bit clear and it did not hurt as much as before.

"So much for my Ultimate Luck," I sighed after saying these words.

"Ultimate Luck?"

"Yes. Ultimate Luck."

Wait a minute. Did someone just ask me a question? I turned my sight to the place where the voice was coming from. And there, I found Sayaka Maizono sitting on the bed next to me holding a phone and looking at my face directly.

"…. Ummmm. Right! Are you okay, Naegi? That fall must have really hurt you."

"…."

I did not say a word. No, it's more like I cannot say a word. She really is alive. This is not just some fleeting dream. She's smiling at me. That smile again. If it was the past me, I would have probably been taken in by that smile of hers but now, it is impossible. With the memories that I have with her, I know what Sayaka's real smile is. This smile of hers, is just the smile of an idol. An idol who has only one distinguishing expression, a smile. A fake smile that will let everyone, the one who adores her, happy.

" _My... dreams... Ever since I was a little girl, I always admired the idols. There were just the two of us. Me and my father, you see. Dad used to work until late every single day. I was always alone at home. I was just a child... It was a little lonely... But the thing that eased my loneliness was the lives of the idols I could see reflected on the TV screen. They were like big sisters to me. They could sing and dance really well... And best of all... their smiles... When I looked at their smiles, my loneliness was forgotten in the blink of an eye. That's why I always wanted to become an idol like them. Someone who can give other people strength."_

" _No matter what you do. Maizono Sayaka is undeniably dead!"_

" _I'll be your Ultimate Assistant!"_

"Naegi, are you alright? Your face is pale."

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for worrying about me."

To stop her from worrying, I gave her my brightest smile.

"Is that so."

She replied to me in a slow manner. Her cheeks turning a bit shade of red.

I asked her a question, "so can you explain to me what happened after I fell down the stairs?"

She hid her phone and answered my question.

"When you fell down and lost consciousness because you didn't properly look at the **beware sign** , I carried you here to the infirmary."

"Carried me here?!"

"That's right. Although, I look slim, I'm someone who has great physical constitution you know. It's part of what you need in the idol industry."

"Is that so? Then, I should thank you. I'm very grateful for your help Say-, Maizono-san."

I nearly used her first name. It's a good thing that I was able to held back. Right now, Sayaka and I are only acquaintances or classmates in the same middle school.

She giggled. "Don't worry about it Naegi. I just help a classmate in need. But if you're really thankful then promise me that you won't say anything about the matter of me carrying you to the infirmary. Definitely not to the school nurse."

I gave her a questioning look.

She got out of bed and peeked outside. "Looks like it's safe."

She closed the door then sit on her bed and faced me.

"You see Naegi, I told the school nurse that I found you in the hall where the infirmary is in an unconscious state. Though the real thing is, I carried you there. After that I helped her get you in bed. And then, she tells me that she has a meeting to attend to. She was going to call for someone else to look after you but I told her that I'm a bit dizzy and want to rest and that since I'm only resting here I could just check you if there's anything wrong. She insisted quite a bit about just calling for someone but after a while she agreed. She told me that if there's something wrong then I'll call her."

"Then, wouldn't that mean that your fans would knew tha-?"

"No, she won't. I asked her **sincerely** not to tell anyone about me resting in the infirmary after all."

"Alright, don't worry. I promise that I won't say anything about this. Since I know that if your fans knew, they might try killing me." I laughed.

She also laughed with me. "That might be true. You know as an idol, being seen with a man is already quite a dangerous thing. There will be an instant scandal." She told me in a jokingly manner but after talking, she sighed.

" _Aren't you afraid that I'll betray you?"_

"That's impossible. You're the least possible person I know who has the will to betray someone." She said with certainty.

"How did you kne-?"

"It's because I'm an Esper." She placed her index finger near my lips.

I haven't heard that phrase for a very long time. It's quite refreshing.

"Esper, huh?" I showed her a startled expression. Although, I wasn't really startled in the inside.

"Just kidding. It's just my intuition."

Looks like Sayaka did not notice it. As I thought, my experienced in the future have greatly helped me train the skill of hiding my true emotions. But it's still not as great as Kyoko's though.

"Well then, looks like my ride is here."

Both me and Sayaka look outside the window. A black car could be seen with a woman standing besides it. Looks like her manager is her to pick her up.

"That was a really good rest. I'll go first. Bye Naegi. See you around." She gave me a smile before leaving but it was not the fake smile that I was expecting. She somehow looks genuinely happy.

"As I thought, her real smile is a million times cuter." I smiled.


	5. Danganronpa Side Story: Photo

**Side Story: Photo**

She was inside a tub relaxing while stretching her arms and legs. You could see in her face the fatigue that she has accumulated. After a while, she smiled. She looks like she remembered something funny. It was similar to the expression of a child who was able to get away with his misdeed.

"It was so tiring. Dancing and singing on the stage at the same time is really exhausting but at least the people where happy while watching us. Oh right?!"

She sat on the tub properly and extended her hand to a rectangular object. It was her phone. She immediately opened it while being careful not to drop it. The light of the screen reflected on her face.

"Naegi is so cute. He's like a little animal. It was a good thing that he didn't noticed the flash from my phone." She giggled.

She was looking at a photo that she took a while ago. This photo was the one she took while Naegi was resting on the infirmary's bed.

"I never thought that I'll have the chance to talked to Naegi this early. I'm quite lucky. Oh yes, I forgot to asked, what was that Ultimate Luck that Naegi was talking about? Was he talking about him supposedly having a very good luck? Well, it doesn't matter. I'll just ask Naegi about it next time. This could be our conversation starter." Sayaka said, with happiness and expectation.

* * *

[In Naegi's house]

"Achoo!"

"What's the matter Big Bro? Did you catch a cold?"

"I don't think so."

"Hmmm. Someone might be talking about you right now. Perhaps about something embarrassing." Komaru sheepishly laughed.

"Heh?! Th-That can't be true!"

"Maybe." Komaru teased me more.

And another peaceful day came to an end.


	6. Danganronpa Chapter 4: Black Underwear!

**Chapter 4**

"Somebody help me!" I was running while shouting for help.

"Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"I think I'm gonna die before I even meet Junko! No, I can't give up! I already thought of a plan to stop and save her!"

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! "

"They're getting closer?! Why do these things always happen to me?!"

"Bark! Meow! Bark! Meow!" Bark! Meow! Bark! Meow!"

"Why am I so unlucky?!" I shouted with all my might.

* * *

[The Time Before the Inevitable Demise of Makoto Naegi?]

"Sigh. It's already a month but I wasn't able to talked to Sayaka after that day. People are always talking to her. I can't seem to find a chance to talk to her, much less thank her again for helping me."

It was Sunday, there was no class. After a month of thinking, I was able to think of a method on how to stop and save Junko from completely falling in despair. Though I'm not sure of how much probability does it have in succeeding. To take my mind off things, I decided to train myself in the way that Sakura taught me. Even though I have acquired the memories of my future self, it does not mean that my body has also been changed. For this reason, I'm going to train my body so that I could master the secret technique that Sakura imparted to me again. I'll also be able to defend myself and the others with it if need be.

"Alright! I'm going to train since I'm free."

I jogged around the neighborhood without realizing the impending demise that will befall on me.

* * *

"Darn it! I can't really take this steak off of me!"

That's right. The reason why these street dogs and cats are chasing me is because of the steak that is sticking on the front of my T-shirt. At first, these animals were fighting each other over it but in the middle of their fight, the steak flew over in my direction and stick itself on me. I was shocked and tried to get it off but the steak wouldn't budge. There was some kind of **sticky substance** on it. After my unmerited act of removing it, I felt the hungry gazes of predators. I looked at the animals and saw the glints in their eyes. I guess you could say that they were enamored with it. They made terrifying sounds directed at me. It's like they were seeing their most hated enemy in the world. In response to this, I also looked at them in the eyes. Then, ran away as fast as I could!

"They're catching up. I think I should really just throw the T-shirt."

I thought of just throwing the T-shirt with the steak on it but as expected I cannot do it. This T-shirt is Komaru's gift to me in my last birthday. If she found out what I did, she's really going to be mad at me. She might even sulk and ignore me. Or worse, she might even say, "I don't have a Big Brother who doesn't care about her sister's feelings."

"I'm on a dilemma. My Ultimate Luck is the only thing that I can rely on right now."

If it was the future me, there might have been a chance to outrun them but right now my body is of my past self which I didn't train that much. I didn't notice it earlier but the place that I'm running to is a location unfamiliar to me. I've never been in this part of town before.

"What am I thinking? Now's not the time for that. I need to find a place I could hide too."

While running, I saw a used perfume laid with a small amount left in it on the side of the street. I suddenly thought of a plan. I took it and sprayed it in the front part of my shirt. When I saw a narrow passage, I ran there and turned around in a corner. I stopped and hid myself. The animals reached my previous location. They started looking for me. When they didn't see me, the dogs howled while the cats made a sound of irritation. After a while, the glints on their eyes were back. They used their noses and sniffed the smell of the steak.

"Looks like they won't give up that easily. Although I used perfume, there were only little amount left inside it. The smell of the perfume can't really cover up the entire smell of the steak. Please, just let me go." I was whispering to myself.

And then, contrary to my expectations, one of the dogs looked in my direction. I was feeling the beating of my heart accelerating. It was walking to my location slowly. I need to ran away from here. But how? There's no more passage here where they won't see me passing through. I looked at the back and saw an old store which looks like it sells sweets. I ran to it. But because of my anxiousness, I didn't see that there was a person standing near the entrance. I bumped against her. And we both fell down.

"Ouch. I'm sorry."

The first thing I did was apologize while still lying on the floor. I slowly opened my eyes and saw **something black**. I realized what I was looking at, it was a **black underwear**. For this reason, I lost focused. I didn't saw the heels that was aiming for my head. It hit me and I crashed towards the right side of the store. Before I fell down, I saw a purple haired girl with a redden face. I instantly recognized her. She was my precious friend, Kirigiri Kyoko. Thus, I lose consciousness once again.


	7. Danganronpa Chapter 5: The Detective

**Chapter 5**

"My head hurts. What happened?"

"Looks like you're awake."

As I have regained consciousness, I heard a voice with tinges of annoyance and anger. I looked at the direction of where the voice was coming from. There I found a girl, dress in violet clothing. Her sharp eyes watching my every movement. Like, I'm some kind of animal that came from the wilderness.

"Ummm, hello?" I asked her anxiously.

"…."

She didn't say anything. She just looked at me. That looked really gives me the chill. It's like I can imagine her butchering me like a pig. Or roasting me like a chicken. And not only that, I can feel that she'll do it while I'm alive. After a while she asked me.

"What do you remember when you entered this place?"

"….."

Now it's my turn to be silent. I know that Kyoko doesn't trust people that easily but wouldn't she at least asked me first if I'm all right or not. Wait, I think it's not because she doesn't care at all. I think it's because she's really mad at me. With the bond that I have with her, I can at least deduce that much. But why is she angry? Is it because I bumped against her when I entered here. No, it can't be that simple. Let me think, what happened before that.

When I was trying to remember the events that transpired, I remembered seeing a **black thing**. _That's right, I saw Kyoko's underw-!_ I nearly blushed because of it but I stopped myself.

 _If Kyoko found out that I still have memory of it, I'm pretty sure that there'll be a news of a dead body being found in an alley! Wait, Naegi Makoto. You should calm down. You have been friends with Kyoko for a long time. You should know how to handle her in this moments._

"Why are you silent?" A chilling voice resonated from Kyoko.

"Ah, sorry. I was just a little bit shock since people normally ask first about the state of the person. The real thing is, I can't really remember much. All I can remember is when I bumped into you, I saw **darkness and lost consciousness.** That's all." I answered as confidently as I can. I told Kyoko the truth but with a different wording. Against Kyoko, it's better to tell the **truth** with a bit of trickery than lying. Since she's the type who can easily notice if you're lying or not. And I'm also not the kind who likes to lie.

"Darkness, huh?" She said in a monotonous voice.

"Yes. I think it was because I was already losing my consciousness. That's why, I was seeing darkness."

"Is that so? I guess that's **true**. That's what would happen if you're losing consciousness."

"I guess so."

After that conversation, Kyoko sighed in relief. Then, she looked at me again with eyes of scrutiny.

"Let me ask you. Where did you get this steak?"

"The steak?"

Now that you mention it, the thing that gave me these problems is that steak. But I guess I should be thankful to it since it helped me meet Kyoko.

"That steak is something that I got near the park of our neighborhood. It was being fought by animals. When I was watching them, the steak flew over me. And it **unluckily** landed on my shirt."

"Then, what about this yellow substance?"

"Heh, wait? How did you get the steak off my shirt?! When I was trying to removed it, it didn't even budge. Don't tell me, you tore it off my shirt?!"

"Calm down, I didn't. Judging from your complexion when you were escaping here, you looked like someone who'll protect this shirt with his life."

"Protect it with my life? I guess you could put it that way. It's my sister's gift to me after all."

"Hmmm. Are you those type who are overprotective of their sister to the point you don't want her to get married? Or say something like, _I won't give my sister to you if you can't show to me that you have surpass me in everything!"_

"Of course not! I'm just the normal big brother that you can find anywhere!"

"Alright. Let's go with that."

"Hey!"

As we were having this exchange, I didn't notice the small smirk that was plastered on her face. After that talk, she gave me a more serious expression. And asked me again.

"I took it off after dipping it in water. It came off quite easily. It doesn't even have any stains left."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Since I help you, you should also help me. Tell me, all the things that you know about this yellow substance pasted in this stake."

"You don't really need to say that since I'll still answer your questions if it can help you. That yellow substance was really hard to take off from my shirt. It was like some kind of super glue. I think it was also attracting animals."

"Attracting animals? How did you come out with that deduction? Shouldn't the reason that they were fighting was because of this steak?"

"I don't think so. When they were fighting, I could feel that they were ready to sacrifice their lives just to get it. A normal cat or dog will run away after being beaten so badly. And also, when I ran away from them, I sprayed some perfume on the steak so the smell could be suppressed. Although, it wasn't able to cover it all, I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't be able to sniff it. I think the yellow substance itself has some kind of smell that can only be smell by those animals even from afar."

"Good deduction. That's right, those animals who were pursuing you smelled something they can only smell. But if you had the time to smell the steak critically, you'll be able to smell something odd from it." Although, Kyoko praised me with a stoic expression, I could hear a tinge of approval within it.

"Well then, this answers everything about the trick that the culprit used."

"Culprit?"

"Yes, a culprit. But you do not need to know anything about that."

 _So Kyoko was investigating a case._ That's why she asked me seriously about the steak. Perhaps I could help her but I think she wouldn't let me since we only met right now. If I did that, she would only be suspicious of me.

"Ahem."

I heard a voice from behind us. It was from an old man. Is he the owner of this shop?

"Looks like he gave more help than you."

"I truly apologize for that. I will do my best next time."

"Do not worry too much about it. I should even thank you for the former information that you gave me."

"I am truly thankful for your praise."

As they finished speaking, Kyoko started walking out of the store. But before she steps out of the entrance, she stopped and looked at me.

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes."

"Ummm. It's Naegi Makoto."

"I'm thankful for the information that you gave me."

"Is that so? You're welcome. I'm happy to be able to help."

"I'm Kirigiri Kyoko. A de-"

"A detective right."

She was stunned for a moment. And gave me a questioning looked. Although, I know that it was better for me not to say it, I wasn't able to stop myself from wanting to tease and stun her a little.

"How do you know that?"

"Just my intuition."

"…." She didn't say anything. But I couldn't help to notice the slight smirk on her face. After that, she stepped out of the store and walked through the alley.

"Ahem."

"Ummm, hello. Sorry for intruding Sir."

"It's alright. The little miss was quite lucky to bumped against someone who can help her in that **case**."

"Her lucky? I think it's more like I was the lucky one." I said in a whisper.

"What did you say boy?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmmm. Since you help the young miss, I guess I should give you something. Why don't you take some sweets and bring it home? You can take as much as you can carry."

"Heh, r-really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you very much!"

"No, **thank you**."

With that, I took some sweets. But as I was finishing taking some sweets, I saw a mirror. I was shocked and I'm pretty sure my face is dyed red right now. That's because, I completely forgot that I wasn't wearing anything on top since I woke up.

"Wait a minute?! Doesn't this mean that I've been talking to Kirigiri while being naked on top?!"

As I was shouting, I didn't even mind how I said Kyoko's name without a **san** in front of the store owner.

"Yes. Ever since you woke up."

"Heh?! If you knew, you should have told me!"

"Well, you didn't ask. And the **view is not so bad**."

He answered me calmly while drinking tea. Wait, a minute when did he start drinking tea? His eyes were affixed to me. I gulped.

"Thank you for everything! Good bye!"

I carried all the sweets I have and ran away as fast as possible.


	8. Danganronpa Side Story: Trust

**To Eternalking:** I'll try it if I have time. Thanks for the recommendation.

 **To Shadow of Life:** Just certain people. I'm still not sure about Mukuro and Junko.

 **Side Story: Trust**

"Yes. It looks like the culprit is the janitor."

"How can you say that with certainty?"

"I have evidence that could answer every mystery that is shrouding this case."

"Go on."

"Remember that when the item was stolen, the janitor was the one who told the guards about it."

"But wasn't he locked in the storage room?"

"Yes, he was."

"Then, how coul-"

"He used a bird. Wasn't there a shadow of something flying in the video that the security camera took?"

"What?"

"When we were investigating the scene, I noticed something odd about the water that the janitor carries for cleaning. It was yellow. Not only that, he had pieces of wet clothes in the storage room. The yellow substance attracts certain animals to the point that they'll die for it. Now putting that aside first, if my deduction is correct, he used a method to throw it in a manner where he couldn't get hit by the security sensors while hacking the security cameras to show that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. And then, leave the cloth that was covered in yellow substance. And wasn't there an open window? I think he opened it before he locked himself in the storage room to let the bird in."

"Hmmmm. Then, how would the bird take it without any problem? Isn't there a possibility of falling off?"

"No, because the yellow substance acts like a super glue. After the bird took the item, it flew out of the window. But before it can fly away, the culprit opens the window in the storage room and then showed a clothing smeared with the yellow substance to attract it. After taking the item, he used the water he carries for cleaning to dip the clothing and remove the effects of the yellow substance. It also makes sense that the clothes were clean since it doesn't leave any stains. I think the reason why he goes in as a janitor is because the security is much heavier outside than the inside. If my deduction is correct then that means the item is still inside that storage room."

"Wouldn't it be much easier if he let the bird go and just put a tracker on it?"

"Because he wants us to think that way. **He** wants us to think that he wasn't a suspicious person."

"… You truly have the Kirigiri blood flowing within you, huh. You and your grandfather are the same. Well, I will go to the storage room to look for it and tell the others to capture the janitor. But really, he has some guts stealing something from the **Togami family**. Oh yes, I nearly forgot to ask, how did you get the information about the yellow substance?"

"Let's just say, I meet a certain **boy by luck**. Also, I feel that this culprit did it this way to challenge the capability of both the Togami and Kirigiri families. This means that he's not a normal theif. Be careful."

After the conversation in the phone, I sat on the sofa to relax. This day was truly strange. I just had a case that I couldn't fully grasp but suddenly without any warning met a boy with the evidence I needed.

"Naegi Makoto, huh? Why is it that I **felt** different when I was talking to him? Like, I could **trust** him. I felt like I've known him for a long time. Just like how a frie-."

I didn't finish the sentence that I was going to say.

"No, that's impossible. We have only met. And being close with someone will only lead to disasters. Hmmm, I think I'm just tired. But really that was too much of a coincidence but I could feel that he didn't expect it too."

Kirigiri Kyoko slowly closed her eyelids. But before she entered the world of dreams she muttered, "I could feel that, that **idiot** was lying regarding my under-. If I meet him again and found out that he lied, he better wish that he's **lucky** enough to survive." After speaking these words, she entered the world of dreams with satisfaction on her face.

He was cursing with all his might. He was watching the police and detectives searching the storage room where he hid the item atop of another building with a military telescope in his hands.

"Bastards! They were actually able to unravel my plan. Damn it, I need to escape for now. But mark my words, I will show to the world that luck is not the only thing that makes me shine." After saying that, Akafuku Jutaro turned his back and closed the door.

"Hey, Big Bro, are you sure you're not sick? You've been sneezing for quite a while now. Just like the other time."

"Don't worry. I'm just a little bit cold." I laughed while responding to Komaru.

"But really, you've brought many sweets. Where did you get this?"

"I helped a **friend** and because of that these were given to me as a thank you gift."

"Really? Then, I'll take some okay."

"Yeah, you can. Do we have milk in the fridge? I think I want to drink some hot milk."

As I drank the hot milk, I couldn't help feeling the chill that I felt behind my back.

 _What was that?!_ As I was thinking that question, one thing popped out of my mind.

 _Don't tell me Kyoko didn't believe what I said?!_

When Naegi Makoto thought of that possibility, he couldn't help his body from shivering.


	9. Danganronpa Chapter 6: A Togami!

**To Fallenstreet01:** Yes, he is.

 **To Shadow of Life:** Danganronpa is my favorite **novel game** (I don't use the term anime since it originated as a game and a novel. And also, the S1 anime ruined Sayaka) so I know what you mean. Don't worry about it. Mukuro will also meet Naegi and would not be dismiss. What I meant was, if I'm going to let them meet this early in the story. And also, just like what **Fallenstreet01** said, Akafuku Jutaro is that theft in the Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever which is a short story about Naegi's Luck and how he was accepted in Hope's Peak.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"It's Sunday! I haven't felt this good for a long time. Although I do not like a despair filled future, why is it that I feel sleepy in class with a normal atmosphere? It really is mysterious. Well, I guess it's because I'm quite used to have classes with people who are **a little bit strange** and that I already know the majority of those things since I was taught by Byakuya and the others different topics, though it was mainly **managing and business** since I needed to know how to manage an organization and how to use the resources carefully."

As I was saying that, I walked in the street with a smile on my face. Perhaps others will find it weird but it wouldn't matter to me since the peacefulness and happiness that I'm feeling dominate it. After a while of walking, I found a place where beautiful trees and flowers surrounded the place. I bought a drink and sat on a seat not far from the vending machine.

"Oh, what's that? A wallet?" I found a wallet lying in the pile of flowers which is beside me. I took it and was going to look inside but halted myself after hearing someone's voice.

"Hmmm, where is that wallet of mine?" A **man** who looks like in his late thirties calmly said.

"Perhaps this wallet is his? Hello sir, is this yours?" I walked to the direction of the man and asked him.

"Yes, that is mine boy." He responded to me in a cheerful manner.

Now that I can see him clearly. Although this man looks quite normal from far away, if you look at him closely, you can see the eyes of an individual who is wise and intellectual. Not only that, the aura that is exuding from his body is truly intense. It can make anyone's legs shake.

"Hmmm, what is the matter boy?"

"No, nothing!" I answered in a fluster.

"Hahahaha. Although I look like this, I'm still only interested in women and not men, so please do not look at me that intensely." The man said in a joking manner.

"No, that's not what I was thinking about! I'm really sorry! It's just that your eyes look like someone who has experienced many things in life. Like, a veteran." I bowed down and apologize. And told him the reason why I was looking at him.

"Is that so? You are quite keen and courageous boy. Some can't even look at me in the eyes." He praised me.

As we were having that exchange, expensive looking cars stopped close near our location. And then, some men in black suit exited from the cars. They were looking in our direction. No, to be more specific they were looking at the man in front of me.

"Sir, we need to go now." One of the men in black suit said.

"Is that so? Boy, this is a gift for your help."

"No, you don't need to."

"Don't worry about it. Just take it. It would let me feel unease if you do not."

"Alright. Thank you."

I took the paper that was handed to me. The unknown man walked in the direction of the cars and entered in one of them. As I was staring there, not knowing what to do, a voice called out to me. There a beautiful girl was standing.

"Thank you for giving our master some company." She told me in a playful voice.

"You're w-welcome!" I was anxious since a beauty was talking to me.

"Hehehe. Were you taken in by my beauty?" She laughs at me a little and winked.

"…." My face was boiling as I could not say anything.

"Looks like we need to go now. I'm truly thankful for what you did. I'm Togami Shinobu. Let us meet again if fate allows it."

After saying that, she entered in the same car as the unknown man. And the cars drove away.

"T-Togami?!"

I was shocked since I did not expect that I'll see a Togami in this area. And that unknown man looks like someone quite important.

"Oh yeah, he gave me a gift? What is it?"

As I unfold the piece of paper in my hand, I nearly fainted from what I saw.

"Isn't this a check?! Who gives a check just for returning a wallet?! And just how much is this?"

After unfolding the paper, I found out that it was a check which contained 1013400.00 yen (10, 000 dollars). I was so shocked that my mind doesn't seem to work properly anymore.

* * *

"How much did you give him sir?"

"Hmmm, just a pocket money." Togami Kijo answered.

"Is that so."

"So how is your **little sister** doing?"

"She is building a new business in Europe and managing half of the Togami businesses perfectly."

"That's good. As the new heir, she must know how to handle these trifling things."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 _Togami Kijo and_ _Togami Shinobu a_ _re not unrelated in the DR world. Just like Akafuku Jutaro._


	10. Danganronpa Chapter 7: Study Time

**Chapter 7**

 _Wow! I got an above average score in my exams. Never in my life would have I ever thought that my scores could ever be these high!_

I congratulated myself in my mind. The test papers that I'm holding now are the midterm exams that we just took last week. I thought that since I can enjoy this kind of moments again, I'll give it my all. I also thought that it will give me a hard time like in the past but it was quite shocking that I never found it hard. The real thing is, it was really easy. It's like, when I was reading all my notes, I could comprehend them instantly. Looks like the training and tutoring of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny was not for naught. Although Byakuya was my main teacher, the others also taught me different subjects that they are good at. Since I was always pressured by Byakuya to learn things faster, I guess, it became natural for me to try my best to memorize and comprehend things in the first reading.

"Byakuya, for the first time, I am thanking you from the bottom of my heart. Really, thank you." I was clenching my fist while tears were pouring out of my eyes.

Suddenly, some of my classmates congratulated me.

"Wow, Naegi got high scores in all subject!"

"Really? Y-You're right! Naegi did get high scores!"

"Looks like Naegi did his best, look his even crying!"

"Don't cry Naegi! What you did is some kind of miracle, you know!"

Some of my classmates patted me in the shoulder and shook my hands. I can see in their faces genuine sincerity and happiness. _Wait! Judging from everyone's expression, don't tell me that they believe that I would never get these kind of scores?! What the heck? And here I thought I was getting popular!_

As I thought of things like that, I looked at the seats placed in the front. And there in one of the seats, I saw Sayaka. Her body rigid and looks like would break in an instant if you touch her. Although, she's smiling in front of everyone, I'm pretty sure that she looks like she's about to cry right now. Everyone was congratulating her. Thinking that Maizono passing the exams is already a fact.

* * *

"Well, with these scores even mom will be happy."

In these kind of moments, I would have been excited in showing these to my parents since I know that they'll give me some kind of gift but having a million yen really changes your mind since you know that you could buy it if you want.

"Sigh. I shouldn't be thinking like this, that money should only be use for emergencies. And also, gifts coming from the ones I love are better than the ones I buy myself."

The school just ended moments ago. I am now walking through a hallway that leads to the library. I borrowed a book in it last week and the deadline is today so I will need to bring it back. As I reached the library, I couldn't help but notice the blue hair that is sticking out of a book shelf. One girl appeared in my mind. For this reason, I sneaked on the other side of the book shelf without her noticing. And as I thought, it was Sayaka.

"I think Naegi didn't see me."

"Are you hiding from him?"

"Kind of."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him to know that I need to take make-up exa-." She turned her head slowly and looked at me.

"….."

"…..."

"Ahhhhhh!" She was shocked seeing me appearing behind her.

"Hello, Maizono."

"N-Naegi!"

"Shhhhhhhhh. This is the library you know. Being noisy here is prohibited."

"B-But it's your fault for scaring me like that." She said in a low voice.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean too." I apologized.

"Pfftttt" She giggled.

"Eh? Why are you laughing all of a sudden?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing. It's just that, you really look cute when you're flustered, Naegi."

"Eh?!" My entire face instantly boiled in embarrassment.

* * *

"So, what are you doing here so late?"

"Umm. I was planning to study. Since as you heard just a while ago, I'm going to take make-up exams." She replied shyly.

"Is that so? Then, why were you hiding earlier?"

"It's because I don't want you to know I failed." She whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Her cheeks have a bit shade of red.

"Hmmm. Were you hiding yourself from your fans while studying?"

"Idiot Naegi." She pouted.

"Eh? Am I wrong?"

"Nope. Your completely right. I can't let my fans see their idol studying for make-up exams." She gave me her **usual smile**.

"Hmmm. I still haven't repaid the help that you gave me. If you want, I could teach you?"

"Eh?! Naegi teaching me?! Does that mean that Naegi will put a cute or sexy male teacher outfit while doing it?"

"Ummm. Not really."

Looks like Sayaka only notice now that she just said what she was thinking out loud.

"T-That's… I was just joking! Naegi don't take it seriously, okay?!" Sayaka was looking at me with very scary eyes while saying that.

"Ummm, okay." I timidly responded.

"But is it really okay? Don't you have other important matters to do?" Sayaka looked at me worriedly.

"Nope. Also, just think of this as me repaying you from helping me in that clumsy accident of mine."

"…."

"Don't worry, I'll do my best."

"That's not what I'm thinking about but alright! Please teach me teacher!" Sayaka accepted my proposition and smiled at me.

* * *

"Zzzzzz."

Maizono Sayaka was sleeping in one of the studying tables of the library.

"Ummm. Hello Maizono-san. The library will now be closing."

"So it's already closing time. Wait!" Maizono looked around the area.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Thank you for telling me."

"U-Ummm. It's nothing much if it's for Maizono-san." The librarian girl was blushing.

Maizono stood up and took all the notes that she has on the table.

 _Naegi did taught me but I wasn't able to finished listening to him even though he took his time teaching me. What's this? Eh?! Aren't these notes about the key points of all the subjects?! Did Naegi left these here? Naegi is truly kind. I should thank Naegi for this next time._

Maizono left the library while **smiling happily.**

* * *

After the librarian goes home. Naegi got out of a room near the library.

"Phew. That was close. It would have been bad for Maizono if some information spread about her being with a boy in a desolated library. Well, I guess it's also time for me to go home now."

Naegi was near his home when he suddenly remembered something.

 _Wasn't I supposed to return the book back today?! I completely forgot! How unlucky!_

Naegi screamed in his mind.

* * *

" _That's right. I'll bring the world hope and prosperity. You just need to create me_ _ **again**_ _."_ A voice of a girl can be heard.

" _So, you are saying that I was the one who suggested to create you in the future so that a bright and shining future can be given to the world that was plunged in despair? And that before you can save the world someone killed you?"_

" _That's right. I think the information that I gave you is enough to convince you."_

" _That's true. This information is truly accurate."_

" _So, what are you going to do?"_

" _I will help you_ _ **. We**_ _will create you as fast as we can. If such disaster will befall the world, then it is only natural for a **hope** to be born to save it."_

" _Thank you for believing in me,_ _ **Tengan-sama**_ _."_

Tengan Kazuo did not notice the disturbing smile that was creeping on the girl's face.


	11. Future: Let Us Start Once Again

**To Fallenstreet01:** I'm still not sure if I'll put them in the story. **Yeah, Naezono! :3**

T **o Shadow of Life:** Its because Byakuya is the most excellent person to teach Naegi concerning different academic matters. He's the Ultimate Affluent Progeny after all. And not many know this but Byakuya fought for his title. It wasn't just given to him.

Also, I want to ask the readers if you prefer Hajime's story be place here in Danganronpa: Another Chance or in a new one? Don't worry even if its in a new one since the stories will still be connected. I'll wait for your answers. Thank you for the reviews. :)

And lastly, for Naezono fans, I made a video about a story which happens between the end of DR1 and start of DR2. **The story is not mine**. I only made the video. The link is at the bottom. It's a bittersweet story.

 **Future 2**

In a big cafeteria which is located inside of a hotel, 5 young people are having an intense conversation with nearly everyone having a serious expression other than the young woman who was stuffing food in her mouth.

"So, are we really going to do it?" With a voice full of dignity and allure, Sonia Nevermind asked.

"That's right but I did not say, **we are**." A young man with a heterochromia eyes said.

"Hajime, you! Do you think we'll just let you go face that kind of risk alone?!" Another young man with a patch on his right eye shouted.

"Munch, munch, munch. Why don't you relax Fuyuhiko? Isn't Hajime a super duper genius right now, shouldn't we listen to him since he's the smartest among us? Munch, munch, munch." A girl with an athletic build said while munching some food.

"W-What the heck are you saying, Akane?! D-Do you know that something bad might happen to Hajime if he goes there a-alone?!" Soda Kazuichi, the Ultimate Mechanic, said in a panic.

"Munch, munch, munch. But isn't Hajime super strong?"

"Sigh. **This is boring**. Now, that the machine is complete I can now change this future. And I am enough to complete this task, there is no need for any of you to go with me." Hajime said, with a bored expression.

Although he can be seen like this, the people around him knew that what he was saying was forced. Everyone knows how terrifying Hajime's talent is but everyone also knows that it has now degraded. If one defines Hinata Hajime's talent in the past as a talent that gives the individual all the talents on the **super duper level** , the talent that he has now only gives him talents on the **super level**. This is because when Hajime fused with Kamukura Izuru, for him to regain his memories of being Hinata Hajime, he purposely filtered some of the knowledge relating to all the talents that he has. Although it would have been wise to just remove an entirety of knowledge of some talents so that the others will still be complete, Hajime explained that Izuru said that it is better to just filter some from all of them. He said that Izuru told him that being able to do all of the things in the world that you need might give Hajime more problems than aid.

* * *

[In Hajime's mind when he was in the process of exiting the game]

"Having all of the ultimate talents that are known in the world will only give you problems. I believe that you wouldn't want to see how I see things. It will also hinder you from having all of the emotions that a normal human should have. Think about it, if you still have many talents that are on the level of Ultimates, the emotions or sensations that the talents which you removed gave you will disappear and the ones that they suppressed will be set free. You would only have the emotions or sensations that are suppressed by the talents that you removed. For example, if you completely remove the talent of the ultimate soldier then you will never feel the sensation of being in battle, the sensation of a coming danger or death. What you will feel will be the sensation **that it is alright to let my guard down**." Izuru said with an uninteresting expression.

"But if you only filter some of the knowledge of all the talents that you have then everything will be balance out. And although your fighting capability might degrade but by combining all of those talents at once then you will still have the power to cope up with anything that is thrown against you." After saying that Izuru closed his eyes and fused with Hajime.

* * *

"That is enough! You will let us go with you! We will not let a **precious friend** of ours go in a battlefield of despair and death alone! I have already felt losing my friends once and I will not let it happen again!" Sonia said with determination.

She looked straight at Hajime's eyes. Hajime also did the same thing. Both of them did not avert their eyes from one another. After a while, a voice full of jealousy could be heard.

"No fair! Miss Sonia is only looking at Hajime's eyes only. Please look at mine too!" Kazuichi said with a voice full of indignation.

"That's not the problem right now, you moron!" Fuyuhiko shouted in annoyance.

"Heh?! Could this be a staring contest?! I want to join too." Akane said in a playful manner.

"Sigh." Hajime sighed and averted his eyes away from Sonia.

"So? What is your decision Hajime? But before you answer, you should know that I am not the type who easily gives up. You'll need to at least break my bones till I reach the point where I wouldn't be able to move anything anymore."

"You really are a stubborn one aren't you Sonia?"

"Hey, that's Miss Sonia to you Hajime!" Kazuichi remarked.

"….. Alright. I give up. I agree to your proposition. But don't blame me if something happened to you."

"Well, don't we only need to protect and rely on one another to avert something bad happening to any of us?" Sonia said in a cheerful manner which is completely different from her serious expression earlier on.

"Sigh. But before that, we need to let at least one of us to stay here. I want to at least feel that someone is protecting everyone in this island and from this world."

"Heh, so I guess we already came with a conclusion. I guess I'll stay here. Akane should go with you. Her strength could help us in battle." Fuyuhiko said with a smirked on his face.

"Alright! I'll go with you! Just tell me who I need to beat the crap out of!"

"I think that it should be Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko." Hajime said with confidence.

"What?! What are you saying Hajime?! Peko is here you know!"

"That's true but I feel that you should also go with us. With the backing of the Kuzuryu clan this would be faster. And that I also **feel** that it is the right decision to make. Call it an **intuition**. Also, Kazuichi can protect the others more because of how skilled he is with machinery. He can use and create defensive weapons. And if something happened to the machines, he would be able to fix it."

"Sigh. Don't tell me you also have the talent of the **Ultimate Esper**? But what you said are all true. If I go with you, I can also save and protect Peko personally. Hey Kazuichi, don't you dare do anything funny to the others while they're asleep or I'll let you sleep with the fishes! Hmmp, I'm counting on you!" Fuyuhiko said the last sentence with his back facing Kazuichi.

"Hey, you guys just ignored my remark earlier didn't you?!" Kazuichi shouted with the tone stating that his remark earlier was more important than the topic that everyone is conversing right now.

"Can you stop shouting like a little girl Kazuichi?! Because if you don't, I'll throw you in the sea again!" Akane said with a dangerous smile on her face.

"U-Um, s-sorry."

"You shouldn't scare Kazuichi like that Akane. Look he doesn't even protest about being the only one protecting this island. He's a man among men." Hajime said with a snicker.

"Tsk, if you say so." Akane responded to Hajime obediently.

"Hajime, you really are my soul friend. Wait, what I'll be the one who'll be left behind?!"

"Guess so."

"Hey, don't give me such a bright expression!"

Everyone except the befuddled Kazuichi laughed together.

* * *

"It's really shocking that what we created was already complete but with only an extra part."

"Yeah. It was not that were missing one but because we add an unnecessary one. Looks like the Ultimates who created the concept about this machine wasn't able to organized and check their documents about the machine properly in the end."

"….. You guys should be careful. Do your best alright! I'm counting on all of you! Also, protect Miss Sonia while I'm not there!"

"…Kazuichi your devotion wants to make me cry."

"Heh?!"

"Don't worry. If I have the chance, I'll help you get over your rejection." Hajime gave Kazuichi a thumbs up.

"Heh?! You already assume that I'll be rejected?!"

"We'll do our best." Hajime responded to Kazuichi with a smile.

"Hajime, let us now go!" Sonia said with determination.

"Hmmm! I wouldn't lose against that woman again!" Akane said energetically.

"Now I have a chance to fucking beat the shit out of that woman for what she did!" Fuyuhiko said with a smirk.

After a while, the sound of machinery could not be heard anymore and the 4 people who entered the machine vanished.

* * *

[In another location far away from the Jabberwock Island]

A gigantic computer opened and produced a buzzing sound while the display of the screen is fluctuating.

 _Bzzztttt_ "Hmmmm. So that's how it is? _Bzzztttt_

Those idiots really think that that's the _Bzzztttt_

limit of the machine, huh. _Bzzztttt_

I should at least thank them for giving me all the information I _Bzzztttt_

need to build it since I couldn't find it.

 _Bzzztttt_ With the extra information I personally have from _Bzzztttt_

my **cute childhood friend** , it will be a _Bzzztttt_

 _Bzzztttt_ stunning machine that will produce _Bzzztttt_

a more despairingly hopeless world! _Bzzztttt_

This will be fun! Upupupu _Bzzztttt_ pupupupupu!"

After that spine tingling laughter, the screen of the computer turned black.

* * *

 **Title:**

Danganronpa: Your Tricks In My Head

watch?v=dSdZet-uDno


	12. Danganronpa Side Story: Interest

**Side Story: Interest**

My birthday is coming soon and I couldn't be happier. It's official, Sayaka is Naegi's first love! Kodaka, the author of DR, retweeted Makiko Ohmoto's tweet (Sayaka's VA) where she was **told** that she should not act like **a ghost** but as **Naegi's first love** in Danganronpa 3 Future Arc. Kodaka was the one who made the original script for both the future and despair arcs of DR.

 **To Shadow of Life** : Don't worry. This story is still Naegi's story. Do you know why? It's because…... Sorry can't say it. LOL XD

Lastly, the links for some character **images** can be seen at the bottom of the story.

* * *

Maizono Sayaka was lying on her bed supposedly conversing with someone on her phone. But instead, she was remembering something that kept her from concentrating.

* * *

"Maizono, this is how you do this."

"…"

"If you add this here, it will be much easier."

"…."

"Maizono are you listening?"

"Ah, yes! I'm listening Naegi!"

"Alright, let's move on. In this part, you should remember these definitions more."

"…"

"Is there something on my face?" Naegi asked with his cheeks dyed in red.

"N-No there's nothing." Maizono responded in a panic.

"Okay, this one here is a bit hard so listen carefully."

 _What is this feeling? I feel really tired but at the same time I feel relax. This haven't happened before. I'm getting sleepy. And the more I look at Naegi, the more I feel relax. I want to sleep now. I think it's alright._ _ **Nothing will be wrong if I leave it to Naegi**_ _._

"Yes, I **trust** Naegi after all…."

"M-Maizono?!"

* * *

"Big sis, can you hear me? Big sis?!"

A voice of a little girl could be heard.

"Ah! S-Sorry, I was thinking of something."

"Are you thinking of Naegi-san again?"

"I-I'm not! I-I was just thinking of the upcoming test a-and concerts I'm going to participate in."

"Is that so? Hehehe." The little girl giggled.

"I-I'm serious you know."

"If that's true, then why are you panicking while answering me?"

"I-I'm not p-panicking."

"Alright. I'll believe big sis."

"Moh! I said I'm not panicking. Sayuri stop teasing me."

"Okay, I'll stop teasing you. So Big sis, is he really cuter up close?"

"Sayuri!"

"Hehehe." Maizono Sayuri giggled.

* * *

[After Maizono fell asleep]

Without Maizono realizing, she fell asleep while leaning on Naegi. Her hand unconsciously grabbing his sleeve. Naegi was going to wake her up but stopped after seeing the peaceful expression on her face.

"…. Well, they say hardworking people need a break too. I guess this is fine. I should cherish this kind of moments. Whoosh, let's not waste time." After saying that, Naegi used his free hand to write some notes for Maizono while being careful not to wake her up.

* * *

[In Europe]

In a room that one can only call high-class, the voice of two women conversing could be heard.

"What is it? Father talked with a commoner?"

"Yes. And although he did not show it, I could clearly see that he held some interest for that unknown young man." Togami Shinobu said seriously.

"A commoner was able to do such a thing. Hmmm, **interesting**. Perhaps he has something that excludes him from the other normal people."

A voice full of arrogance and confidence could be heard.

"Do you want me to do something? I already have all the information that I could get about him. He's name is Nae-."

Before Shinobu can complete her sentence, the ones she's talking to cut her off.

"I still have some important things which I need to focus on. I will look at it after I have finished everything. Well, he's only someone who piqued the interest of my father. He will never be on the same level as me. Thus, I do not need to hurry. He's the one who should be waiting for me. No matter how long it takes."

"Yes, as you wish young master." Shinobu responded with a respectable tone.

"Hmmmm, what is it?"

"…..Are you sure you're okay? You're not stress, right? You should get some rest whenever you feel tired, alright?"

"…"

"Byaku-chan are you listening? Big sister worries about you every day you know? If only I could be there right now."

"Sigh. Do not worry about me, elder sister. I am a Togami. If I cannot do this, then I'm better off dead. This kind of thing is only a mere game for me."

"Alright. Take care of yourself. And rest once in a while."

Togami Byakuya put the phone back on her desk. She walked and stopped in front of the giant windows made entirely of glass. One could see the entirety of a foreign city full of beautiful buildings.

"Although I told elder sister about me being alright, I still have some problems. Why is it that whatever plans I thought of to attract the masses do not fully work? Am I missing something?" Byakuya contemplated.

* * *

Togami Byakuya's image as a girl:

. _280167_70F6E895_

Maizono Sayuri image – Sayaka's little sister:

.


	13. Danganronpa Chapter 8: A Serious Crime!

**Chapter 8**

"What a beautiful day!"

Said by a boy whose brown hair is swaying due to the gentle wind that is passing through the rooftop of a school building. His name is Makoto Naegi. The one who is believed by many to have the talent, which is "luck." However, such information is still not currently known by anyone except by the boy himself.

"This handmade food of Mom is really the best in the world! I never thought I'll be able to eat it again! Thank you for the food!"

As Naegi was going to start eating his lunch, the door to the rooftop has been slowly opened. For this reason, Naegi's focus has shifted from his meal to the person who was standing beside the door. The person let out a suprising voice as she saw the gaze of Naegi.

"Naegi?"

A girl with a long blue hair cascading from atop her head till her waist asked.

"Maizono? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, lucky me." Sayaka said in a whisper.

"Hmmm?"

"N-Nothing."

"So Maizono, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a place where I can eat my lunch peacefully. And thought that the rooftop was the perfect place since this is normally closed. I even have a key for it."

As Sayaka was talking, a question surfaced on her mind.

"Now that you mention it, how did you get in Naegi?" Sayaka tilted her head while asking.

"Uhmmm, it was open when I came here. I guess I got lucky that the janitor forgot to close it."

"Is that so? Well, since I'm here already, can I eat together with you?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"Say Naegi, have you heard of the news about the robberies in the city? People say that these notorious acts are done by the same person."

"Yeah. It was all over the news. Even the people in the streets are talking about it. But it's hard to believe that they 're done by one person only."

" _Munch_. That's true. I mean, the stolen things are very valuable objects. Stealing them alone would be impossible. _Munch_."

"Yeah. Unless, he's a professional thief or an Ultimate."

"Ultimate? Do you mean those people who study in the Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Yup. Those people there are gifted with **Ultimate Talents** after all."

After Naegi said those words, there was silent. Naegi was perplexed because of the sudden change of the atmosphere. He found Sayaka looking at him seriously. After a while, Sayaka's lip slowly parted.

"Naegi, a person's value cannot only be weighed by his talent. There are times that their actions alone are enough to give them value."

" _Laughs_. Don't worry. I know that. But still, thank you for worrying about me."

"U-Umm, yeah. No problem." Sayaka's cheeks were tinted red."

 **Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**

"Looks like it's time already."

Sayaka stood up. And handed Naegi a bottle of water.

"Here Naegi, you can have this."

"Eh?"

"Well, you don't have any drinks with you, do you?"

"Now that you mention it, I did forget to buy one on the way here. But are you sure?"

"Of course! Think of it as part of my **thank you** for helping me in my studies. Sorry about this Naegi, but I'll properly give my thanks to you next time."

"You really don't need to though."

"Naegi is really kind. Later." Sayaka waived her hand and proceeded to climb down the stairs.

When Sayaka's silhouette can't be seen anymore. Naegi smiled.

" _Sigh_. I'm not the **kind one** , you are." Naegi said in a voice no one can hear other than him.

"Well, this is perfect. I'm quite thirsty already."

As Naegi was going to drink the water, he saw something that made his eyes open wide.

"Wait a minute! The water inside is already halved. Does this mean that… Heh?! Sayaka has already drunk from this!" Naegi's heart was beating so fast that he can hear it clearly.

"What should I do? Should I drink it? B-but wouldn't it be an indirect kiss?" Naegi's mind was in turmoil. And his entire face was colored in red. His mind that has been enhanced through the memories of the future him cannot work properly in this moment. It looks like the heart of a boy going through puberty can still affect him greatly.

* * *

Approximately 20 minutes has passed. And Makoto Naegi is still holding the bottle of water which is akin to a great treasure in his mind.

"Alright. I have decided. I'll drink it. It's just a normal bottle of water after all. And it's also a thank you gift from Sayaka. You can do it Naegi!"

While Naegi was raising the bottle to his mouth, he did not notice the loud foot steps coming from the stairs that is leading to the roof top. He was too preoccupied of raising his morale to overcome a great trial.

 _Swoosh_

 _Bump_

A shadow passed him. And jumped over the fence of the rooftop to another building.

"Come back here!"

A violet-haired girl, with a violet detective uniform passed through the door of the rooftop. Her breathing was rough. Indicating that she has been running for a long time.

"He got away."

For a while, she looked at the place where the person she has been pursuing escaped. Then, looked at the boy who was kneeling on the floor who had the expression of a person who just saw the world end.

"That bastard. He'll pay for this."

Upon hearing these words and seeing the dark aura emanating from the brown-haired boy,

Kirigiri Kyoko retreated to a safe distance.


	14. Danganronpa Chapter 9: Sidekick!

Extra Info: The one Kyoko was talking to in the **Trust side story** is not Yui.

Also, no one has asked this but I just want to say it just to be sure. Naegi was actually taught by Sakura when they were locked up in the despair academy. You'll be able to know it by bonding (free time events) with Sakura.

 **To** **SHSL Disaster:** Sorry. I forgot the word bump. XD

* * *

Hello! Naegi here everyone! Have you ever felt the feeling of wanting to throttle someone to death? I'm just asking. Since that's what I'll do to a certain thief after meeting him. _Smiles._

 _Sigh. I should really stop thinking about that matter. It will only make me depressed. The world is so unfair!_

"Ahem."

"Huh?! Sorry about that Kirigiri. I was spacing out."

" _Sigh_. You do know that we are currently locating a dangerous individual, don't you? Taking things like this lightly might cost your life. Instead of thinking unnecessary things, concentrate in our current goal."

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry!"

Kirigiri only glanced at me, and then continued walking on the path leading to one of the many rooms of the floor we are on.

 _That's right. I should concentrate. This is my chance to get closer to Kirigiri. Being her friend again will become a large step in changing the future. Also, helping her find that person to be captured will make my heart flutter. I-I mean, he's a bad guy right? A thief. We shouldn't let dangerous people like that who breaks people heart… I mean, people who steals important properties of people roam the city. That's right. I'm doing this for the sake of justice!_

Unknown to Naegi, Kyoko has been glancing at him for quite a while now.

 _Looks like he's quite fired up. I wonder why? Perhaps the water in that bottle was something special even though the container looks like something that can be bought in a common store._

* * *

 **[The Time When Naegi Makoto Felt Despair Once Again? / In Other Words, 30 minutes after the Lunch Time Ended]**

"Ummm, are you alright?"

"Ah, Kirigiri-san when did you get here?"

"…"

"?" Naegi showed a questioning look.

" _Sigh_. I've been standing here for 10 minutes though."

"Heh?! 10 minutes! I didn't even realize it."

"…"

"I-Im so sorry."

"That's alright. So are you hurt anywhere?"

"No."

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Suddenly, Kyoko's phone that she placed in her pocket was vibrating. She instantly took it and looked at the name of her caller.

"Kyoko, were you able to capture him?"

"No. I wasn't able to. I apologize. But I believe that he is running towards the direction that we deduced."

"So he fell in our plan without him noticing? I think that it is too easy."

"I have the same thoughts too. I think that he already knows that we are sending him to a trap. We must proceed with the plan with caution."

"Don't worry. I expected this much. Do you want to come back here now? I'll send someone to fetch you."

"Hmmm. I think I'll check the places near the location where he escaped. If he now knows our plan, I believe that he'll try to do something to escape from it. Do not worry, I'll be on my guard."

"Alright. Be careful. I feel that something is strange about this case. That we are **missing** something. If something goes wrong, escape immediately."

"I will. Yui Oneesama (Elder sister Yui)."

"That's good."

 _Yui Oneesama? Did Kyoko have an elder sister. I don't think so. I can't remember her mentioning something like that._

This is the first time Naegi have heard of this name.

After Kyoko's response, a satisfied sigh can be heard from the caller. When the conversation was finished, Kyoko turned her phone off and started walking to the direction of the rooftop's door. And as expected, Naegi Makoto stopped her.

"Wait! Judging from the conversation earlier, you will check some locations in the west side of the school right?"

"Yes." Kyoko answered Naegi bluntly.

"I want to help you Kirigiri-san."

 _I do not know why but I was expecting he'll say that._

Naegi wasn't able to see the smirk of Kyoko that was hidden with the door's shadow.

"I'm a student here and know the school's lay out very well."

"Alright. I'll let you help me but under two conditions. First, you must be able to at least protect yourself."

"Don't worry. I know some self-defense. The one who taught me is one of the best there is in the world." Naegi said while pride can be felt in his every word.

"Second, stop calling me with _san_. It's irritating."

Kyoko did not know the reason but every time Naegi calls her with a _san,_ she feels irritated.

"Heh?! Ummm, okay. Kirigiri."

"Good."

"I feel like we're partners."

"I already have one. But you can at least be a sidekick."

"Heh?! S-Sidekick?"

"Yes."

While Naegi was showing a shock expression on the outside about the topic of being a sidekick but in the inside, he is actually shocked about Kyoko having a partner.

 _A partner, huh. Perhaps it's that person who called her earlier._

"Who's your partner?" Naegi asked with a curios look.

"My elder sister. Samidare Yui. Now then, let's go."

Kyoko did not wait for Naegi anymore and climbed down the stairs quickly.

 _I also don't know why I'm actually bringing him with me. A civilian. But I feel that he'll be able to help me. Sigh. Looks like I have many unanswered questions today. Perhaps it is my detective's instinct at work._

* * *

"So is this it?"

"Yes. This is the school's laboratory. Although it is a small room, it contains the basic apparatuses that any normal laboratory of a school has."

After going to many different rooms and buildings near the place where the thief escaped, we found ourselves entering the laboratory of the school. When I finished responding to Kyoko, I tried to open the sliding door but I was astonished of the fact that it wouldn't even budge.

"Something the matter?"

"I think something is obstructing me in opening it."

"… Are you sure?"

Kirigiri asked while having the expression of disbelief in her eyes. For this reason, I felt that I'll lose something as a man. I decided to use all of my strength to open it.

 _Schlik_

But it was all for naught.

"Looks like I can't really open it."

"Hmmm. So that's how it is."

After hearing Kirigiri, I gave her a questioning look.

"He was here. And it looks like he was busy too.

* * *

Extra Character Info: Samidare Yui is from Danganronpa Kirigiri. She is one of the few who taught Kyoko. Yui is also Kyoko's trusted partner when they were placed in a killing game for detectives. Lastly, Kyoko respects Yui to the point of calling her Yui Oneesama. They are not blood related sister.


	15. Danganronpa Chapter 10: Puppets

Sorry for updating **really** late everyone. It's just that I'm quite busy. I'll try to update more frequently this summer.

* * *

In a small room, the scent of chemicals and flame can be smelled. Anyone can surmise that someone has used this laboratory. On the right side, a table full of different chemicals on top of it can be seen. While the flame of a burner is dancing in the rhythm of the flowing water on top of a lab sink.

"T-The burner and the lab sink are still on!" Naegi quickly walked to their location and turned them off.

"This smell….." While Naegi was startled, Kyoko already started looking at the objects inside the room.

"Looks like you were right, Kirigiri."

"So that was it. Looks like my deduction was correct about him having low quantity of that attracting perfume. It also links to why he would choose to run here, a school, instead of other places."

"Attracting perfume?" Naegi was flabbergasted when he heard these words.

 _The name is quite cute but it can be misunderstood by other people who don't know the specifics._

"Are you thinking of something rude?" Kyoko looked at Naegi with dark eyes.

"Of course not! Why would I? I was just a bit startled about the name. That's it." Naegi was so nervous that his back is already drenched with sweat.

"Hmmmm…."

Naegi's eyes were looking all over the place. He did not know why but he wanted to see something that will let him overcome this dreadful event.

"…Look, there's a rag behind the table."

Kyoko lowered her gaze and saw the small part of a rag that was peeking behind the table. She took it and examined it.

"It looks like it was ripped. Perhaps the thief used a portion of it as a cover for the attracting perfume that he made here."

"You're quite sharp, Naegi."

"Well, I've been surrounded by some amazing people that it will be more ludicrous if I didn't even have this level of perception."

"Is that so?"

Kyoko stood up and called someone using her phone.

"Hello, Yui Oneesama. I am currently inside the school laboratory. And it looks like, our thief, used it to create more of his attracting perfume. Your conclusion about his reason of choosing a school was correct. He did not only intend to use the students as shield but he wanted as to think that he still had plenty of that perfume."

"So he really was low in quantity when we were pursuing him to this school. Tch. He tricked us, huh. Don't worry. Even if he made some new ones, it would still be lacking since he didn't have the leisure of making it."

"Detective Samidare, the police squads are having some trouble! There are some wild animals blocking the pathways!"

On the other side of the phone, a voice of a man can be heard.

"I'll call you back later, Kyoko. Be safe."

 _Beep_

The sound of a call ending reverberated in the room.

"…"

"What's the matter Kirigiri?"

"Isn't it a bit simple?"

"Huh?"

"The thief's identity is still not known and his method of stealing is not a common one, these show how much of a cautious person he is. Do you think someone like that will use a simple plan for escaping? The answer is obviously, no."

"That's true. If I were him, I would rather stay somewhere near while letting others think that I'm trying to escape… by letting wild animals block some of the paths that will lead outside the area that is currently surrounded by the police force." Naegi said in a serious tone.

"That's correct. This means that, there is a high possibility that he is hiding somewhere near the school."

"I've got an idea."

* * *

"Hold it! Who's there?"

Two men in a police uniform shouted at the two people that are walking in their location.

"It's me. Kirigiri Kyoko!"

Kyoko stopped and showed her badge.

"We apologize, Detective Kirigiri!"

One of them shouted and walked to Kyoko and Naegi while the other stayed behind.

"It's alright. I'm just in the middle of investigating."

"Ummm, I just want to ask something but why is a student with you? Wasn't there an announcement prohibiting the students from coming in this area of the school? This well be a problem since the true reason was hidden so that the students wouldn't panic." Whispered by the police who wore a scrutinizing expression.

"Don't worry. This one is currently assisting me. Also, he said that he knows how to protect himself."

"And you believed that?"

"Yes. I have my ways of knowing."

"I-Is that so?"

"Well then, since I'm done explaining, can we now pass here?"

"Y-Yes!"

Naegi stayed quiet and muttered to himself, _As expected of the Ultimate Detective. Even a grown up police officer needs to take her seriously._

* * *

"Naegi, you really have a sharp mind, huh? I didn't expect that."

"W-Wait, even someone like me has some moments to shine you know. I dislike depending on people too much after all. So I asked others to educate me."

Naegi and Kyoko are currently talking in front of a house that only small animals can use as a shelter.

"Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark!"

* * *

"I'm so bored! Why are these people so late in capturing a single thief? Well, I guess it is because I'm so brilliant that even a mere puppet that is only following the simple rhythm of my fingers is becoming an unbeatable tool. Such a shame. And here I thought that with a Kirigiri in the midst, this will be easy to solve. _Sigh_."

A woman with a disheveled long hair sighed in exasperation while looking at her phone.

"Hmmm, I wonder if **that** was already finished? Well, those people should at least be able to do that much. I even gave them the perfect opportunity. My goodness! Humans sure are pathetic and disgusting. UPUPUPUPUPUPU!"

A somewhat joyful laugh resounded in a beautiful large room full of bear stuffed toys.


End file.
